


【授权翻译】Obedience 臣服

by Orchid Ember (YAOIisJUSTICE)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, POV First Person, Sexual Content, Swearing, Twincest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAOIisJUSTICE/pseuds/Orchid%20Ember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我不是条该死的狗。我只是不觉得争吵有什么意义。而且Vergil是我的哥哥。我怎能对他说不？</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Obedience 臣服

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Obedience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/769701) by [myLITTLEnekoSHIRO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myLITTLEnekoSHIRO/pseuds/myLITTLEnekoSHIRO). 



> 译注：Dante第一人称视角，和Vergil第一人称视角的《Demands》为姐妹篇，两者配合一起看风味更佳。CP依然是VD，不适慎入。虽然原作者标明分级为E级但依然没有高H。《Demands》链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/2065995

10岁

别盯着我看，Vergil！不，我没在哭！

我说了，别看着我！

……谢谢你的手帕……

是的，就是那家伙。他叫我小妞，还把我吃撑的狗Cebby扔进了河里。

Verge，不要！我当然没在发抖！我只是不想你受伤！

只是……只是答应我你会回来的好吗？我就待在这儿所以你最好快点回来！

Vergil？谢谢。我很高兴你是我的哥哥。

 

12岁

嘿，Vergil？你有亲吻过女孩子吗？

没什么原因。就随便问问。

什——？！我才不会回答这个问题！谁？Trish？！呃，VERGIL！我们只是朋友！我才不会吻她！

我才没脸红呢！

呃，你真的觉得她喜欢我？我……我想她长得还不错。等等，我又怎么了？！

谁是Dorian Gray？

哈？你想让我过去？为什么——嘿，好痛！因为你刚刚捏疼我了，这就是为什么！

教我怎么接吻？我可不需要别人教！

你最好是在开玩笑，Verge，不然我就要揍你了……

好吧，好吧，教我吧，你这个接吻大师。

我必须睁着眼睛么？但是这很奇怪！嗯，我猜角色扮演会让这个稍微容易些。等等，到底为什么我得是个女孩？！哦，对，你才是那个开始这个吻的人。嘿，我不是低能儿（imbecile）！

什么是imbecile？

这太奇怪了。我觉得做这个好蠢。别叫我小孩！是么？喂，我马上就快13岁了所以——唔嗯！

等等，刚刚那是个吻？那也太逊了！拜托！你能做得更好，Verge！

嗯~~~就是这样……哎哟。你亲我的时候别太用力地拉我头发！哈？是啊，我早上吃了蘸酱的土司！你能从我嘴里尝出来？呃……

我们能再做一次吗？我想做得更好。

好，我微微挪动下我的头……搞什么？！

见鬼，见鬼，见鬼！对不起，Verge！你受伤了吗？喂，你才是那个毫无预警地把舌头伸进我嘴里的人！你到底有什么毛病？！

呃……你要我停下么？再来一次？好啊。是是，我会给你点自由空间。好吧。我说了好吧了！喂，你知道我可没聋！

好吧……你把你的舌头伸进我嘴里……天哪，这感觉该死的奇怪……你之前做过这种事吗，Verge？……把我头偏向那边？……这样舔弄我的舌头……

呃呃呃，这有点恶心。

哈，我这么棒吗？呵，嗯……谢啦……我猜……

我们这样接吻了是不是有点……奇怪？我是说，兄弟之间这样。好吧，我猜你说的有点道理。兄弟理应这样爱彼此。但我们真的应该——

什么？要吃的话你就自己去做蘸酱土司！好吧，好吧，我去做！

嗯~~，Vergil？我很高兴你是我的哥哥。

 

14岁

Vergil……Vergil，好痛……求你……求你，放开我……

快停下，Vergil。如果这是某种恶心的玩笑，那这一点也不好笑。这不好笑，Vergil。Vergil……VERGIL！

你是应该保护我的，Vergil。而你不应该做这个。你不应该强奸我……

你在强奸我，Vergil。你在伤害我。你好恶心，你好恶心，你好恶心——SHIT！我——我的腿……Vergil，我的腿……你把它们分得太开了……我不能……我感觉不到我的腿……见鬼，我觉得我在流血……Vergil，我他妈在流血……

我不想再做一次了。我不想在床上再做一次。我更不想在母亲的床上做，你这个变态！我想要停下！我想从你该死的桌子上下来，回我自己的房间然后再也不出来！我想要你别再用你疯狂的双眼盯着我看！

别叫她“Eva”。他是我们的母亲，Vergil，我们的母亲。请你别伤害她。求你不要对我这么做来伤害她。你会……你会伤了她的心……

我想我在哭，但我不知道。我只想要这一切结束。我好想，好想逃离这一切。你还有你那疯狂的红眸……

你是不是一直想对我做这些？是不是？因为如果你早点告诉我，我可以帮你的。但是现在……我想我害怕你，Vergil。我好害怕。

亲吻不会改变任何事情。

我以为你应该是我的哥哥的……

 

16岁

血……到处都是血……还有尖叫……响亮，尖锐，刺耳。我可以感觉到自己的灵魂紧缩成一团。我想要从庄园里逃出去，远远地逃开这些尖叫。但是我不能。母亲叫我留下来等待着，却不告诉我为什么。

这是我第一次听到他们来了。那轻柔的啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声，还有扑扇翅膀的声音。空气被他们如同皮革的翅膀抽打着形成旋涡。那时候母亲把我推进餐厅里的瓷器橱里，叮嘱我不要出来。她就这么跑了出去，把我一个人留在那里。然后那些惨叫声不绝于耳。有什么东西裂掉的声音。什么不是衣服的东西裂掉了，那裂声听上去湿哒哒的不可能是衣服。

恶魔离开后，我爬了出来。推开餐厅门的时候我整个人都在颤抖。那时我看到母亲倒在地上，而你走了进来，Vergil。

母亲死了，Vergil。她死了。父亲离开了而她死了。我们现在该怎么办？我孤身一人一无所有。除了你。只有你。而你……

这一切都是这么麻木，Vergil，好像我再也感觉不到任何事了。甚至感觉不到你的拥抱，或是你的吻。你爱怎么吻我就怎么吻我吧，这次我无法再有所感觉了。

求你，求你别停。我想要去感觉。否则我就要疯了，Vergil。

是的，爱我，求你，爱我。爱我，抱我，操我，做些什么。就是现在，我只想要忘却。只是……只是让我忘记这一切，Vergil。

Vergil？我很高兴你是我的哥哥……

 

17岁

Fuck you, Vergil.

你他妈第一次叫我的时候我就听见了，但我他妈的不在乎。我要离开这所该死的房子，然后学会保护我自己。

是的，母亲死了！父亲离开了我们！还有其他更多该死的原因让我必须学会如何战斗。你就是不肯给我一把该死的剑好让我一个人过家家，对吗？！而我不能一直像个可悲的懦夫一样依赖着你！这太他妈的尴尬了！

你刚刚说了“母亲”。你从来不把她叫做“母亲”。永远只是“Eva这个”“Eva那个”。你恨她。这就是为什么你从来不把她看作是我们的母亲。所以别说那套要尊重死者的屁话。

我要离开这儿。而你需要该死的放松一下。你总是这么偏执。

嘿……Vergil，从我身上滚开！嘿，让……我……走！停下，Vergil！别把我钉在墙上！搞什么鬼？！你不会和你打架的，你他妈疯了！

闭嘴，Vergil。你是个伪君子，你知道吗？你说我不需要学着保护自己而你却一有机会就他妈强迫我和你做爱。你真是扭曲。

我才没有该死的发抖。只是……只是快点放开我……

啧。

Fuck you。把你的舌头从我嘴里退出去不然我就咬断它。我要离开这儿。

有时我真希望你不是我哥哥……

 

18岁

见鬼，你听上去火气好大，Verge。你知道如果你继续这么叫嚷着我的名字的话可是会把恶魔招来的。

我很抱歉必须就这么离开，不告诉你一声，也没留下张纸条什么的。只是……我如果这么做的话你一定会试图阻止我的。而我不能让你阻止我，Vergil。

这并不是说我不感激你为我所做的一切。但是，天啊，Vergil，你必须让我喘口气。

你知道你彻底扭曲了我的生活吗？你试图让我只依靠你，这样我便不再需要其他。但事实是，我确实需要其他的东西。我……我不想变成任何人的所有物。我很抱歉，但即使是你也不行。我想要……成为我自己。但我永远也没法这样只要我还和你住在一起，只要你还在不停地尝试拥有我。

我……我能听到你在哭泣，Verge。求你，别这样。我很抱歉，真的。我不是真的想要这么伤害你。但是这样才是最好的。请你相信我。

你知道吗，除去那些你强加给我的，我依然很高兴你是我的哥哥，好吗？

 

19岁

这个白痴到底是谁？他在我店里干什么？他的眼睛好丑。好吧，不管他要什么我都不会和他分享我的披萨的。

等等，他刚刚是不是说了……我哥哥让他来这儿的？

Vergil？

哇哦，Ver-gil。健身去了，哈？还不赖。一直都觉得你太瘦了。啊失礼了，让你看到我的躶体。就是没办法不炫耀我帅呆了的胸大肌。不过看来你并不介意。

呵。你一直都这么扭曲。

看来我们必须干上一架了，哈，Verge？别说我没警告过你，我可比以前强了。

别他妈的说起我们的家庭，你这个混蛋！你从来都对家庭不屑一顾！永远都只是你，你，还是你！这就是为什么你把我监禁在家里，好像我是供你玩弄的玩具！好吧，再也不是了！

想知道为什么我不喜欢你吗？我就是他妈的不喜欢。你就是个该死的控制狂，而那气死我了。

啊……见，见鬼……你永远知道哪里伤我最深，Vergil。穿胸？经典。我猜这是处于你诗意的目的，看在你是多么见鬼的浪漫。

别吻我，你个混蛋。

一直都知道你很扭曲。

见鬼，天开始暗了……

我……我感觉变得更强了。见鬼，我觉得我现在能吃掉一群马。

但现在我并不是因为这个而感到饥饿。我有笔帐要和那个毁了我最爱的夹克的人要算。

我来了，Verge。

你太恶心了，Vergil。你就是这么和你的炮友们说下流话的吗？还是我真的那么特别？好吧，乱伦确实是最近最流行的潮流。我猜我们算是走在时代的前沿，哈？

啊~~~你想我。又或者只是想我的屁股？现在，我们别让那位小姐感觉被排挤在外了，兄弟。

嘿，她确实看着挺粗鲁的（crass）。

什么是crass？

嗯~~她貌似有点眼熟……

操，她是那个秃头混蛋的宝贝女儿。谁能想到呢？我猜你如果长得像坨屎，人们就会觉得你不会有孩子，更别说有个女儿了。

该死，那家伙还真是玩了我们，哈，Verge？

想不想一起揍他一顿呢，兄弟？

接得好，Verge。嘿，Ebony在你手里看起来倒也没太糟糕。

别抱怨了，我知道你背地里也超爱枪的。

让我们一起干掉这个混账东西。

我们不必打败对方的，Vergil。我们可以结束这一切然后回家去。我们可以从此获得幸福。

知道吗？我一直仰慕你。你永远都是那么的强大，理智，所有的一切尽在你的掌握之中。我认为你是完美的，而我一直想要变得和你一样。即使是在你强了我以后，我也无法真正地去恨你。我是我的哥哥。我唯一的哥哥。我怎能做到恨你？

我一直听你的话是因为我渴求你的注意。如果我能得到我酷毙了的哥哥的注意，我想那会是最棒的一天。因为如果我能得到你的认可，我想这说明我一生中总算是做对了什么事，你懂吗？

然后……然后你把自己强加于我。这很疼。但是再一次的，我得到了你的注意。你想要我沐浴在你的关心当中。而这并没有什么不好，不是吗？

但这确实是。我开始了解到，我所渴求的注意并不应该是这样的。如果我想得到你的注意，那种我想要的，我必须变得更强。而我也确实这么做了。我所做的一切都是为了你，Vergil。我想要强得足以赢得你的注意，足以去拯救你。因为你需要被拯救，Vergil。从你那扭曲的自我。所以求你……让我救你，Vergil。

抓住我的手，Vergil。然后我们可以重修旧好。我们可以做回兄弟。这次是真的。不要……别这么做，Vergil……VERGIL！

我的手掌因为你给我留下的伤口而刺痛。但是我胸膛的伤口因为你的离去而疼痛更甚。

我猜事情注定不会是我希望的那样，哈，Vergil？我猜，你注定永远不会听我的。就像我注定没法无视你。也许这就是为什么他们说双胞胎就如同阴阳两极：我们完整了彼此而成为完美的造物。

但是，你走了，我猜我不再完整了，也再也不会完整了。

你知道吗，Vergil？即使你走了，你依然是我的哥哥。而这是你对我做过的最好的事。

 

————完————

 

 


End file.
